rarefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Welcome Hi, welcome to the RareWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SWFlash (Talk) 20:20, 8 May 2011 Re:Promotion Why, yes, yes I did. Re:Help I don't know, I'm already in charge of two wikis (one of them being MarioWiki, of course). The only Rare games I've ever player are BK and, partly BT. I don't think I can help that much, but I will try. :Wow, not bad… I've just checked your contributions and I see that you've changed some categories, added infoboxes and that stuff. Good job. Help has arrived! I'm here, let me know if there is anything that needs to be done, and I'll get started on it Zmario 16:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, I have played most Banjo Kazzoie games, and some Donkey Kong games. I can help out as best I can. I prefer to use information that I know, rather then copy/paste from other Wikias. I already added some pictures and a tad bit of info. Zmario 17:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Conker. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. How about this as the wiki's logo? If you want me to change anything about it, let me know. If you like it, go ahead and save it to your computer and upload it as the logo using (click on Wordmark, click Choose File, find the logo on your computer, click Upload, and click Save, I'm Done). Or if you prefer that I upload it, just leave me a message. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad you like the logo. :) I just uploaded it, and I'm seeing it on the wiki. If you don't see it, try doing a "hard refresh" (Ctrl+F5) to clear your browser cache. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The Monobook skin uses a different file for its logo - Wiki.png. I just uploaded an edited version of the new logo to that filename. Unfortunately, the image servers have been slow to update lately whenever an image is overwritten, so the new logo isn't showing up yet. You can see the correct new version of the Monobook logo using this link, which adds ?action=purge to the end of the URL. Hopefully, the Wiki.png logo should start displaying the new version within the next day or so. If it's still not displaying by the end of tomorrow, report the problem using the form at . You can get to that by clicking the Contact Wikia link at the very bottom of any page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::All your request mentioned was a new logo, so yes, I'm done, unless you want me to do more. If so, please message me with details about what else you'd like help with. Thanks. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::If all you're wanting to do with the skin is change the colors, it's super easy to do using . Any changes you make while in theme designer mode are displayed immediately so you can see how it will look. Then when you have the colors set just how you want them, click the Save button. For more info about using the theme designer, check out the help page. If you decide you want to do something more elaborate than just changing the colors, leave me another message with details about what you'd like, and I'll be glad to help further. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I just updated the Monobook background and page colors to match the colors you set on the main skin. For Wiki-background, if you could link me to images (preferably about 500 pixels tall or larger) for two characters from Rare games that you want to use, I'll make the background image by putting one character on one side and the other character on the other side. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Background image is up. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Due to the fact that there is almost none of the background (the yellow part) visible on the Monobook skin, a background image would just be covered up by the content page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spruce ups Sorry for the delay very, very long delay, I didn't visit this wiki this week yet. Also, I see that the colon replies are now miscolored, I'll see what I can do. Anyway, great update, I really like it. Re:HQ Images It depends on everything from what computer you are using to the plugin settings you have set. Unless you're on a laptop with ATI v-card, you can set custom screen resolutions. Here are some standard resolutions you can use (bigger - better). Download an emulator with a function of being able to get in fullscreen mode. Graphic plugin is always Glide64, no exceptions. For fullscreen mode, use the biggest resolution your screen can support. To take the screenshot, use either PrintScreen (Windows) or Cmd+Shift+3 (Mac) and image editing program to paste it and save to PNG. If the screenshot is exceed the Wiki's uploading limit (10MB for Rare Wikia), then you may consider to lower the resolution of the screenshot. SWFlash Hey, that Barbos sprite sprite you deleted wasn't a partial image. It is the full image. It only shows part of her because she is at the right of the screen during the boss battle. I re-uploaded it because it is the full sprite. Krow111 01:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:So much work Soon. SWFlash Hi!!! This is good, but more people could help it alot. Master Clyde Super 16:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. RareWiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. I see that you have already found the right page to ask for the Main Page revamp and been approved for that as well :). -- Wendy (talk) 05:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Main page revamp Hi Conker. For the main page revamp, if you've seen a layout that you like on another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. That's the easiest and best way for me to ensure that I give you the main page appearance that you want. Talk to you again soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I saw your latest message. I'm glad you like the new look. About advertising, I see that Wendy added the wiki to the approved list yesterday. So there will be a RareWiki spotlight that runs for 2 weeks starting next Wednesday, the 16th. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Image Hi Conker, decided to contribute to this wiki after all, for whatever good my help will do. I realize this wiki is being spotlighted soon? You still need to provide the image, and I suggest the box art for Conker's Bad Fur Day, or a RareWare symbol or something. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']] [[User talk:Bullet Francisco|'Francisco']] 05:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd be glad to edit on your wiki if you edit on mine! My wiki is:http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Will_It_Blend%3F_Wiki.[[User:Reviewportal77|Reviewportal77]] 01:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi im new hereNikki darkheart emohog 16:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Help I need help uploading images. How do you do it? ScorpionTail 16:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I really needed that. ScorpionTail 16:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The computer I'm using can't do that for some reason. ScorpionTail 16:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How to get rid of old page names Hi Conker. I've been editing and creating the Star Fox Adventures related pages and noticed the Tricky EarthWalker link is still visible in search and read more sections thought I've changed the page name to Prince Tricky which is a proper name for the page as in the game Tricky was never called Tricky EarthWalker. So now the wrong name annoys me greatly and the Tricky EarthWalker links should disappear but I don't know how change them to Prince Tricky on read more and search so I might need your help with that. Smiguli 16:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:How to get rid of old page names I have renamed the page itself already and problem is that the name Tricky EarthWalker still appears when trying to search for something like Tricky the Triceratops. Also when trying to search for Prince Tricky, there are no choices for that page and if only searching for Prince, it doesn't show Prince Tricky on the list as there are no pages the wiki would redirect to. Why haven't that changed yet? I also think there should be a disambiguation page for Tricky as there are two Rare's characters with that name. Smiguli 16:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Problems with links I've recently noticed I can't create new working links to ThornTail Hollow even thought I've created the page with the same name. The older link found on Dinosaur Planet still works. Why is this happening? Smiguli 19:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother I can fix the rest of the mistakes I've made with the first pictures I've uploaded. Smiguli 01:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Don't bother Actually I've already fixed Fox and Tricky by reuploading the images. Smiguli 01:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Don't bother I believe I've fixed all the picture naming mistakes I've made. If I'll fo anything wrong in the future, let me know and I'll try to fix it myself. Smiguli 01:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you!! Have fun storming the castle!! ScorpionTail 01:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Huh? What's a sysop? ScorpionTail 20:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Won't happen again. ScorpionTail 20:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) sups. Check out Puffleville Wiki!!!!! Re: Question to ask... Sorry for the late response. I haven't been on in a while. Anyways, I used a Game Boy Color emulator. I toggled the sprite layer off and took screenshots at different points in the map. I then used MS Paint to put them together. Re: Help Wanted Yeah, I'll help. Krow111 04:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Emulators Mupen64 SWFlash I Tweeted Rare To Make Collin The Speedy Boy Series and I Also Tweeted Rare To Team Up with Square-Enix To Make 2013 version of Project Dream And Will Be Rated E10+ I Just Said I Tweeted Rare To Make Collin The Speedy Boy Series and I Also Tweeted Rare To Team Up with Square-Enix To Make 2013 version of Project Dream And Will Be Rated E10+ Um, hey. I just came here, but noticed that none of the admins are active. I could help, too! I'm experienced with wikis (see my work on Fantendo), and really like Rare. user:Master Clyde Super Link to here I am going to remove the link to here you gave me on the other wiki so that we cut down the number of places you can be bothered. You and I know that anyone who has had to clean up his messes opens themselves to being hounded on other wikis. So, one less for him to follow. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC)